Beginning of the Affair
The Beginning of the Affair was the day when Yusuke's Mother first started commiting her adultery with The Sex Teacher. Background The mother of Yusuke Yagami and wife of Eizo Yagami. A neglected housewife who is very beautiful with wavy brown hair and brown eyes who possess an extremely attractive and perfect figure consist of outstanding voluptous breasts, slim waist and magnificent hips. Despite her extraordinary beauty, Yusuke's Mother was completely neglected by Eizo an workaholic businessman for several years after their marriage. Driven by loneliness to regain her husband's attention and fear that Eizo will start cheating on her, Yusuke's Mother seek help from the Sex Teacher bespectacled middle aged gentleman who is extremely skilled and experienced master in having sex with women to teach her how to have good sex to regain Eizo's attention and to discourage him from commiting adultery. Having a sexual taste for beautiful woman, particularly one as attractive as Yusuke's Mother, the Sex Teacher agreed to teach her. The First Affair The Sex Teacher and Yusuke's Mother arranged their first sex lesson on a hot summer day, when both Yusuke and his father Eizo were absent. The two went to the bedroom of the Yagami Residence where Yusuke's Mother would learn through experience by having sex with the Sex Teacher. Yusuke's Mother slowly stripped her clothes one by one in front of the Sex Teacher who quietly observed, showing her naked body to the latter who remained stoic and silent. The Sex Teacher first started groping the rich, enormous and beautiful breasts of Yusuke's mother to arouse her which he relished as he licked and taste her nipple for some time before he started fingering her vagina, as she started to feel anxious, he reminded his sex student she is no longer a virgin, and told her to relax a little more and enjoyed the foreplay which she complied. Yusuke_Mother_blowjob_large_size-1-2.jpg Yusuke Mother blowjob3.jpg After some time, where Yusuke's Mother is finally aroused, she gave her Sex Teacher a fellatio, disappointed by her mediocre and amateurish blowjob, with an unsatisfied and stoic expression, the Sex Teacher told her to be more intense in her sucking and she must improved her sucking technique to prevent her husband from cheating on her as Yusuke Mother contnued to obediently sucked his penis. After licking his penis a few times, her teacher proceed to gave her a cunnilingus, as he savoured her vagina, he complimented on its tenderness stating that he would never imagined it belong to a woman who had gaven birth to children, which Yusuke's Mother replied it is embarrassing and asked him not to say such things. As he licked further, Yusuke's Mother climaxed as she groped one of her own wonderful breasts. Slowly and gradually, in a missionary position, the Sex Teacher insert his penis into Yusuke's Mother's vagina, taking her chasity and become the first man to have sex with her for the first time after years since Eizo. As he questioned her how does it feel to have a receive a man inside her after a long time, she replied she don't know. As the coitus became more intense, Yusuke's Mother moaned in estactic pleasure as she started having sex extremely passionately with the Sex Teacher first in a doggy style and then again in a missionary position. Finally, to maximize her pleasure the Sex Teacher and Yusuke's Mother switch to having sex in a reverse cowgirl position, tightly groped Yusuke's Mother's voluptuous breasts as he masterly and intensely thrusted his penis into her vagina in preparation to ejaculated inside her womb, he asked is the sex comfortable, Yusuke's Mother replied yes as she immensely enjoyed the sensation of having her breasts tightly groped while the Sex Teacher is intensively thrusting his penis in her vagina. The Sex Teacher ejaculated inside her vagina, giving Yusuke's Mother a vaginal creampie as she moaned very loudly. Aftermath After she commited her first adultery, Yusuke's Mother would secretly continued to have sex lessons with Sex Teacher during her husband and son's absence. Eventually, she came to fall in love with the Sex Teacher, the adulterers officially became lovers as Yusuke's Mother no longer cared about Eizo as she continued to have extremely passionate sex with the Sex Teacher everyday to consummate their new found love with absolutely no remorse in cheating on her husband. During one of her trysts with the Sex Teacher, her son Yusuke returned home earlier than usual, and secretly discovered her adultery after hearing her moaning inside a room, as he quietly peeked inside the room which to his heartbreaking shock,despair and dismay, Yusuke's Mother is having extremely passionate sex with the Sex Teacher in a doggy style position. Eventually, Yusuke's Mother began to neglect Yusuke as while she wished to continued keep her adultery a secret from her husband, she became brazen enough to have sex with the Sex Teacher when Yusuke is at home.